The present invention relates to an apparatus for folding sheets of paper. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for folding sheets of paper for insertion into envelopes.
U.S. Pat. No .2,918,276-Weston discloses a device for folding charts, in particular charts of random length so that they maybe inserted into a binder such that last sheet provided by the fold is a full width sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,070-Pidcock discloses a multipurpose template for folding oversized variable linearly dimension documents wherein the template is in the form of a planar folding surface with two perpendicularly oriented alignment elements, with the planar folding surface being hung from a door.